Forgiven Sins
by Hughes-san
Summary: Roy regrets and mourns over Hughes's death and Riza cleanses his sins.


I do not own FMA

Military Love

Rating: Clean

Characters: Riza and Roy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza was walking though the halls in the early morning. The first person there, as usual. She carried some papers towards Roy's office, humming to herself.

"Entertaing the halls are we?"Riza raised her hand to her head and turned around on her heels and saluted Roy. He had a smug look on his face.

"Good morning Sir. You're early today."

"At ease Hawkeye. I know I'm early today. Something wrong with that?"Riza lowered her hand to her side."No Sir. It means you can acutally get your worked finsihed early."She handed him his papers. "Thank you Hawkeye."He walked into his office, Hawkeye behind him, and sat the papers down at his desk and looked out the window, watching the snow fall.

Riza sat at her desk and began to work. After an hour or so she looked up to see if Roy was slacking. He was still standing at the window."Something wrong sir?"

Silence was his answer. He was lost in thoughts. Why did he leave Hughes on his own. He'd lost his best friend two weeks ago. He could barely manage it. Riza came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder."Sir?"

Roy looked down at her."Sorry. I was just thinking. I should get to work."Roy turned around and sat at his desk, looking at the picture of him and Hughes when they were younger.

"You miss him, don't you sir?"Riza asked him. Roy sighed. He knew she wouldn't let him be, not like this. His depression was showing."I do miss him. He was the best friend anyone could ask for. No matter how annoying he was. He always stood by my decisions, supporting me. He was supposed to help push me to the top. Now he's above me. Why did I have to leave? I was so stupid."Roy put his hand to his face, though he didn't cry. He stood up from his desk."I'm going to go for a walk."

"I'll go with you. It's cold out there. And you could use someone to talk to sir."Riza handed Roy his jacket and put her own one on. They both walked out of Central HQ onto the snowy pathways outside.

Roy's eyes looked tired, as though he hadn't gotten any decent rest in two weeks time. Who could really blame him in the first place?"Sir, are you okay? You look tired..."Riza was worried about Roy. He wasn't being himself.

"I'm fine."He rubbed his eyes to hide the tiredness behind his black hair.

"Sir, You need rest. You don't look well, and you're not being yourself exactly. We should take you home. You need rest. A day away from work could do you good."Roy sighed, he knew Riza was right.

"Alright."He turned down another street, Riza following, and walked up to his house."You can come in if you want to."He unlocked the door and walked in, leaving the door open for Riza to walk in. She stood at the door for a minute and then walked in, closing the door behind her. She looked around his house. He was a messy person. But while he rested, she could clean up for him. Roy took his coat off and threw it on a chair and walked into his room. Riza walked into Roy's living room. He didn't have much around his house. Roy changed his clothes and walked into the living room.

"I know It's a bit messy. I'm not exactly the cleanest person in the world you could say. I'm gonna go take a nap. Feel free to make yourself at home."Roy walked back into his room and crawled into his bed and fell asleep. Riza started to clean his house up for him.

---

Riza had fallen asleep on Roy's couch at some point in the day. Roy awoke and stumbled out of his bed, barely awake. He saw Riza on the couch and put his jacket over her and smiled. "I can't belive she's in my house."He took a seat across from the couch. "She must be tired from working so hard, and me putting my problems on her isn't helping any."He sighed and leaned back into the chair, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

"That isn't true, Sir."Riza slowly sat up, realizing Roy's jacket was on her. "If you have problems, I'm here to help you."She moved over on the couch. "Come sit over here."

Roy hesitated but got out of the chair and sat down next to her. "I don't know if I can handle this much longer before I go insane. It's so hard."His voice slighty broke up. "If I'd just stayed in the office...If I'd just--"

Riza put a finger to his lips. "Sir, you couldn't stop it. Brigedeir General Hughes wouldn't want you like this. Breaking down over him. He'd want you to move on. You know that Sir."

"Call me Roy. We're not at work. It's just hard, losing your best friend. He promised to push me to the top and look, he's ahead of me. Funny isn't it Riza?"

"S--...Roy, don't let this drag you down. Please."She saw depression in his eyes. As though he should never be forgiven for anything he'd ever done. She did something Roy least expected and hugged him. "It's okay Roy. I'm here for you."

He just sat there for a minute before hugging her back and crying into her shoulder. "I've killed so many people...Lost people...why am I still alive? I can never be forgiven. Nothing can erase my sins..."

She rubbed his back comfortingly. "Roy, I forgive you. You didn't want to do those things, it was against your own will. I'm here to cleanse you from your sins."

He slightly smiled. "Like an angel from heaven."He closed his eyes and fell asleep on Riza's shoulder.

---

**XP My first Royai fic. Comments are apprciated. EdWin is more of my thing. Hope you like!**


End file.
